I Would Do Anything
by Kari Twilight Mist
Summary: Sequel to You Can Bet On It. Mello and Matt are engaged and have a happy future together... or so they think. When a foe even more challenging than before gets in the way, they will push themselves to the limit to stay together.
1. Fuzzy Delivery

_Chapter 1_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

I Would Do Anything

**Warnings: yaoi, religious references, violence, and cursing!**

Fuzzy Delivery

**Matt POV**

It's been two months since I proposed to Mello. Less than two weeks after that Mello insisted that I move in. Now I have a legal job that I spend most of my time playing World of Warcraft during. Of course B purposefully crashes his computer just to mess with me at least twice a day. Sometimes he even asks me to get him some water on my way there the jerk… I get Mello's point about him being a cool older brother now though. Other than that I honestly have very little to do since I updated all their technology. I'm also lucky enough to have a hot blonde fiancé who brings me lunches and a peck on the cheek every lunch break. Yup life is good. Mostly anyway.

While life with Mello is great what with the food and conversations and "adult cuddling" he can be a pain. Sure he's too adorable for words when he curls in a ball and lays his cheek on my chest to sleep; but the fact that he wakes up at the slightest noise can get a bit annoying. Honestly I just have to breathe too loudly and he's up and alert like a ninja. He also insists on vacuuming up non-existent dust while I'm trying to play my games. Plus, while I try to be understanding, having him come home from church on a _Wednesday_ with _ash smeared on his forehead_ or on Sunday with a palm frond holy-origamied into a cross is kinda weird. Plus he gave up TV and movies during Lent and puppy-eyed me into not watching them with him around. Thankfully he said games don't count. He also has triggers like if I use his shampoo or leave my clothes on the bathroom floor.

He voluntarily does the laundry and looks pained when he sees my novelty t-shirts. My "I am nobody, therefore I am perfect" Hannah Montana joke one in particular causes him to look physically pained washing it. He is a fan of my "I don't need to 'Get a life'. I'm a gamer; I have many lives." one though.

The one thing out of all our quirks that lead to mini-fights then cuddles that hasn't been resolved is the telling of our friends. Yeah we've been engaged for two months and not even B knows. Yesterday he and I got in a fight and he volunteered to sleep on the couch. When I got up he had gone to work on his own. I sighed and saved the game then went to get some water._ Why is he being so stubborn about waiting to tell them? _Shaking my head I returned to my office (the monitor room) only to see The Fuzz with a mailman cap and a mini-canvas purse sitting next to my keyboard. The cap looked like it was made of old jeans and had "Fuzzy Delivery" stitched onto the front. It was obvious Mello had put a lot of care into making it. I opened the purse and saw an envelope inside. It had my name as the address and Mello's as the sender. In the corner Mello had drawn a stamp with a smiling cartoon heart. I opened it and read the letter.

_Matt,_

_I'm sorry I haven't told them but the truth is that I was scared. I can't take people I love/like rejecting me. You know how badly I cling to connections like that. I don't know if you noticed the past tense or not but I want to tell them now. Meet me in the break room at 2:30. I'll gather them for the announcement. _Ljubim te_ always,_

_Mello_

I glanced at the clock and saw it was 2:25. I quickly got up and rushed to the break room with butterflies fluttering in my stomach. _Metulj_, I remember Mello saying meant butterfly. His favorite song was_ Metulj_ by Saša Lendero. I shook my head to clear my thoughts just as Mello walked in, followed by pretty much everyone in the office. It was rather cramped which didn't help my nervousness.

He cleared his throat and took my hand. "Everyone, Matt and I have an announcement." He looked at me then removed the ring from where it was resting on a thin silver chain around his neck and put it on his finger. "We're engaged." There was a beat of silence then a high-pitched squeal was emitted from somewhere in the back of the room.

"Ooh, ooh I'll plan the wedding!" Misa squealed.

_Oh Hello no!_ I thought and paled.

"Actually, Misa, we already have a planner. My friend Linda is coming from New York to help." I couldn't see her but I could sense Misa's pout.

B cleared his throat loudly. "Well I for one think this deserves a celebration. Forty Seconds anyone?"

There were murmurs of agreement and I looked at Mello in confusion. "It's the good club" he explained.

I gnawed on my lip then smiled. "Forty Seconds it is."

***NOTES***

**I have been informed my author's notes were disruptive so I purposefully included things that would require an explanation/link to show off my new system:**

"come home from church on a _Wednesday_ with _ash smeared on his forehead_ or on Sunday with a palm frond holy-origamied into a cross" **Ash Wednesday and Palm Sunday are both part of the Easter Season. On Ash Wednesday people get blessed with ash in the shape of a cross on their foreheads (picture on my links/pictures site) and on Palm Sunday they are given a palm frond they fold into the shape of the cross (picture on my links/picture site) forgive the "origamied" I was trying to portray it from the point of view of someone who had no idea what was going on.**

"My "I am nobody, therefore I am perfect" Hannah Montana joke one in particular causes him to look physically pained" **thanks to Holli-chan for the idea she inadvertently gave me a while ago for this with permission.****It's based on the title of a Hannah Montana song _Nobody's Perfect_.We're not fans; it's poking fun at her.**

_"Metulj_ by Saša Lendero" **(link to a video on my link/pictures site) She is totally on my iPod by the way. And that's right you Europeans I know Eurovision exists now. *evil face* It's on my to-do list to learn the Flash Dance.**

***ADDITIONAL NOTES***

**If you have ever been to New York City in America especially if you have been to Ellis Island PLEASE CONTACT ME! I need all the help I can get for an upcoming chapter.**

**I also have been informed I have a lot of run-on sentences. Please bear with me while I do my best to work on that.**


	2. Na zdravje!

_Chapter 2_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

I Would Do Anything

_Na zdravje!_

**(It means cheers like in a toast.)**

**Matt POV**

Mello was practically bouncing when we both arrived home. I took The Fuzz out of my arms and placed him on the couch as I saw Mello dash into the bedroom. I sighed and sat down and turned on the television. I knew he would be a while. Sure enough an entire _Mythbusters_ had passed before Mello came out in his sexy leather. I looked him up and down and fought the urge to drool. He had taken to working out again and his legs and ass in the leather were sinfully sexy.

"If you can peel your eyes from my ass long enough to call a taxi I would be very happy," he drawled. I snapped out of it and hired one. Ten minutes later a cab pulled up and the guy did a double take that Mello had a "package" he looked so feminine. Seriously, even with the abs and flat chest a double take was necessary.

The ride to the club wasn't very long and when we arrived I saw '40 Seconds' with a counting down clock in neon red outside the entrance. Other than that it looked like a boring brick building. Mello got out and paid and tipped the driver then we went inline. I groaned at how long the wait would be but saw Mello had bent down as if to tie his boot. It gave the bouncer a nice view of his ass and as he slowly straightened up the bouncer waived him in. He grabbed my hand and as we passed the bouncer, Mello said in a soft, genderless voice, "He's with me" and we were in. he turned to me and smirked. "Being androgynous does have its advantages." I blinked in confusion. "It means it's hard to define the gender." I nodded in comprehension.

He pulled me to the bar and sat down on a stool. "Vodka," he requested with a heavy accent. The bartender raised an eyebrow. "And an Electric Lemonade for him." The bartender nodded and made the drinks. I pulled out my credit card from my vest pocket and took a sip of mine. It was electric blue and actually tasted rather good.

"So you Russian?" the bartender asked Mello. Mello looked annoyed.

"Slovenian. It's a small new country just below Austria. It's in the Balkans."

The bartender cocked his head to the side. "Huh. Sounds interesting."

Mello took another sip of his vodka and smirked. "The funniest thing that ever happened to me in Slovenia involves a bar and an American coincidentally." He chuckled and began. "So I was at this hole in the wall bar in Ljubljana. The capitol." He clarified for the bartender. "I was about twelve but it was seedyish so they let me in. I had been on a school tour of the city and snuck out at night just like about four-fifths of the class" he laughed at that. He took another sip then began again. "So an American walked into the bar and handed the bartender a twenty American Dollar bill. He ordered a vodka and asked for something in it like water or ice. I understood him but thought it would be funnier to remain unnoticed and watch." He gulped down the last of his drink I reached for my wallet to pay but the bartender waved it off and handed him another.

"On the house. I can tell the story will be worth it."

Mello flashed him a grin then took up the story again. "The American finally got it across to a bartender that he wanted something in his drink so the bartender gave him a syrup I can now describe as the equivalent in taste to guava juice." The bartender and I made disgusted faces. Mello nodded at our looks. "He ordered a few more then went to the small dance floor and danced with a few women when a man went up do him and went like this." Mello put one arm to his chest flat out then took his other hand in what looked like a one-sided man-shake then slammed his fist into the flat arm's elbow. "So the American got the message the guy wanted to arm wrestle. To everyone's surprise though the American won and men started piling up to challenge him. He kept winning but slowly realized that dancing with our girls and beating our men wasn't a very good thing so he left." Mello finished his drink with a chuckle. "Me, being the smartass adolescent I was, decided to follow him to the street where he turned to me and I gave him a huge smile then said in heavily accented English, 'I hope you're having a good time in Slovenia! You were quite impressive back there'." He laughed a bit more than continued, "I have never been more thankful for a street lamp since it showed the man's priceless face just right. I turned back into the bar where I told the others and they all had a laugh." He laughed some more and shook his head.

"Was it hard for you to speak English like that?" the bartender asked.

Mello shook his head no and took a sip. "I had been taking lessons for years. I was mostly fluent by then." He pursed his lips then added, "That was the first time I spoke it to a native English speaker though." Just as I finished my drink, a song came on the speakers and Mello perked up. "Ooh I love this song. Mattie dance with me!"

I shook my head but he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the dance floor. Soon he was dancing sexily to the beat while I was trying –and failing– not to look like an idiot. I jumped when I heard a familiar creepy laugh behind me.

"Oh wow this is priceless," B said. Mello stuck his tongue out at him then pulled me into a kiss. I blushed, much to my embarrassment. Soon the others called us to a corner of the club and gave us well wishes. I was feeling kind of tired from the dancing (I really needed to work out) so Mello called it a night and thanked everyone. We went outside and Mello called a cab when Mello suddenly shoved me to the ground as I felt something whizzing over my head. I hit my head painfully and saw a fight begin to unfold.

***Notes***

**Happy birthday Mattie!**

**Electric Lemonade: **

1 1/2 oz. Light Rum

1/2 oz. Blue Curacao

Sweet & Sour Mix

Splash of Lemon-Lime Soda

**Garnish: **Lemon Wedge

**(Pic on links/picture site)**

**Everything in Mello's bar story with the American REALLY HAPPENED to someone I know minus the snarky kid who spoke English. He told me he was in a bar in Ljubljana (I just spelled that without needing spellcheck o.0) when Slovenia **_**just**_** became a country and it happened. They hadn't joined the European Union yet so his $20 made the guy almost empty the cash register. But yeah guava juice and all its real. Speaking of… if anyone has an idea what the heck the guava-juice-like syrup might have been I'd love to hear. You can guess how I practically jumped him for info the second he said Slovenia. Poor guy had no clue. He was just bringing it up since it was at a party/wine tasting. XD Not "jumped" like that though. He's engaged happily. :3**

***Additional Notes***

**The reason I didn't continue this is because I didn't have the heart to do it on Matt's birthday. Sorry guys. :(**


	3. Hate Crime

_Chapter 3_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

I Would Do Anything

Hate Crime

**Matt POV**

A guy with a knife tumbled to the side since his attack missed. Mello wasted no time in kicking his boot out and hitting the guy in the ribs. The assailant fell to the side just as another, also with a knife, took a swing at Mello's left. Mello dodged then punched the guy in the nose. I snapped out of my shock and crawled so my back was against the wall. I looked and saw no one could see us from where we were in the alley. I pulled out my phone and dialed 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" a woman asked on the other side of the line.

"Please help. My fiancé and I are being attacked outside club Forty Seconds! There are two guys with big knives."

I heard some typing then, "Alright stay on the line. Help is on the way." I nodded then realized she couldn't see it. I was getting lightheaded and blood was dripping into my hair and over my right goggle lens. I watched as Mello dodged and hit the attacker until one went down. I didn't want to yell and distract him. Suddenly the one who went down got up and grabbed his nearby knife. My vision was blurry and I felt really dizzy so as he rose I shook in terror. He held the knife and swung it down at me. Just as it was about to hit, some sirens went off and he ran. I looked and saw an officer arrest the man Mello had managed to pin down. I blinked then my vision went dark.

I woke up to a beeping and Mello repeating some words in a low and rhythmic pattern. "Mello?" He looked over the edge of what I assumed was a hospital bed and hugged me.

"Thank God. They said you were fine, you were just a bleeder, but I was so scared!"

"What happened after I passed out? What do you mean a bleeder?"

He ducked his head guiltily. "When I pushed you down you got a bad cut. It needed stitches. Thankfully it wasn't bad enough you needed a transfusion though." He paused then sighed. "They managed to arrest the two men. They admitted to attacking us because we were gay." My mouth dropped open in shock. "Welcome to the real world," he said dryly and bitterly.

"Oh Mells" I breathed and opened my arms for a hug which he returned. "Their trial is in three days. We obviously are required to attend." I nodded and rested my head in the crook of his neck.

He sighed and reached over and pressed the call button. "I'm not legally your fiancé despite the fact that the law may be passed soon so I'm here as a friend" he said bitterly.

Just then a nurse walked in with a smile. "Hello Mr. Jeevas, I'm nurse Joy." I blinked incredulously. "Funny I know. I'm going to check you vitals and if they remain steady you can be released first thing tomorrow." She smiled and used that cuff-squeezy-thing to get my blood pressure along with a few other tests and smiled. "All good to go. Just rest here overnight and you'll be all set." She turned sadly to Mello. "I'm sorry but visiting hours have just ended." He nodded and squeezed my hand.

"Love you. See you tomorrow." I nodded with a pout and they left. I sighed and fidgeted. I missed Mello's warmth on my chest and the beeping was annoying me. I started to crave a cigarette which sucked. I let out a frustrated groan and lifted my head and pounded it back into the pillow.

"Ow" I muttered as I felt a slight tugging at the action. I lifted my right hand and felt my right temple. Sure enough there were some stitches there. Mello was probably beating himself up over them. Honestly I'd take a little blood loss over decapitation any day. I frowned as I recalled how used to such attacks Mello seemed. With another grumble I wiggled a bit to try and get comfortable then managed to drift off to sleep.

I woke up with a bony, cold finger poking my arm. It was quickly followed by a slurping noise. I blinked my eyes open and saw B sitting in the chair Mello was in last night. "Mello is negotiating payment for here. He didn't expect you to be up so soon." My mouth dropped open.

"Well of course I'm up; you were poking me!" He rolled his eyes and got another scoop of jam.

"I feel like an asshole for not realizing something was going to happen. This is why I never get drunk. Or hammered I should say. I get buzzed quite often." He slurped the jam some more then held up a gift bag. "I got you a get-well-soon present." I took it and removed the item from the bag.

My eyes widened in excitement. "Super Mario Yahtzee?" I realized I was grinning ear to ear.

He snickered. "Calm down shortstack. I figured you and Mello might take a break in the _physical activity_ area so you'd need something you both would enjoy."

"_Shortstack_?" I growled angrily.

"Would you prefer fun size?" I reached out to strangle him but was interrupted by Mello whacking B over the head.

He looked at me and smirked. "Trust me, he's not _fun sized_ at all." I blushed at the implication. He picked up the game. "Aww that's so sweet of you B!" He pulled him into a headlock instead of a hug. "Bestest big brother ever."

"Air! I need air!" B wheezed and Mello let him go with a snicker.

Mello turned to me and pecked me on the cheek. "They say you're free to go. The nurse is on her way to confirm it." I nodded. Mello handed me my clothes and shooed B out of the room as I changed out of my paper hospital gown. I squeaked as Mello smacked my exposed butt as I stood and he chuckled. I looked at my goggles sadly and Mello took them from me.

"I'll clean them for you when we get home." I smiled and hugged him. I gathered the bag and gift and waited for the nurse. She made me sit in a wheelchair which was embarrassing but when we got out I saw my baby in the parking lot and smiled. I sighed happily as I got in the passenger seat. When we got home, Mello did some scrubbing and my goggles were good as new. It turns out B was right about the waiting for a while until sex. The trial two days later was boring and the guys got a four year sentence in prison. It was reduced since they pled guilty.

When we got home Mello immediately made some calls and soon his friend Linda had plans to come here. Not only that but he booked a country club for the reception and ceremony. They would be in separate rooms though. We were banking a lot on the same-sex civil union bill being passed at the end of the week. On the day the news was to be delivered, Mello got me out of bed and dragged me in front of the TV. He turned it on with a shaking hand and we both crossed our fingers.

***Notes***

**I realized for the vast majority of **_**You Can Bet On It**_**, Matt and Mello were a "heterosexual" couple. Now they are openly homosexual. It would be nice if they were to be treated the same but, alas, the real world isn't like that. So I got this idea and purposefully gave it the worst possible timing to show that life sometimes can be shit as we all know.**

"Super Mario Yahtzee"** really exists. I saw it in a bookstore and thought MATT CAN HAZ! I actually took a picture with my phone. (picture on my link/pictures site but not the one from my phone)**

"Nurse Joy"** is obviously a reference to Pok****é****mon. I included her because I suck at being serious for a whole chapter the vast majority of the time. ;}_}**


	4. Linda

_Chapter 4_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

I Would Do Anything

Linda

**Mello POV**

"-There were no survivors. And now we go to Sayu Yagami in front of California's capitol building, for information on the civil union bill recently voted on. Sayu?"

Matt perked up next to me. "Hey, is she related to-?"

I elbowed him. "She's his sister; now shh!"

Sayu popped up on the screen and smiled. I knew it was because she possibly had a personal investment in this, even if L deserved better. "Thanks Lind," she said to the black-haired news anchor. "Today Governor Ukita, and some fellow delegates, sat down to vote on the final vote of whether civil unions, between same sex couples, should be legally recognized in California. With a narrow vote of fifty-three percent yes, the bill was passed."

I shrieked then tackled Matt into a kiss. He kissed back happily. I vaguely heard Sayu going on about the processes preceding the vote, but I tuned her out by turning off the television. I pulled back from Matt, panting. "I need to call Linda now."

He was gasping for air but managed to get out, "You haven't made all the plans yet?"

I shrugged. "B was unsure." He cocked his head to the side in confusion. "He's not always able to see what will happen. Most of the time he is, but not always."

Matt's eyebrows furrowed. "He said it was intuition not ESP."

I rolled my eyes. "So he says." Matt's lips thinned but he said nothing. I could tell he believed B's "intuition" theory.

I went to the phone and dialed Linda's private number. If I went through her business, I could be waiting ages.

"Hello? Oh my word yes. We can have it to you in less than one half hour; and thank you for choosing Big Pepperoni Pizza!" I heard Linda say in a bad attempt at an Indian accent.

I rolled my eyes. "Remind me why I introduced you to that Royal Canadian Air Farce video again."

Linda chuckled then there was a pause and a sucked in breath. "They passed the law didn't they?"

I grinned. "Yep. How soon can you be here? I'll call the hotel now to let them know."

"I can be there in two days. I have to do an exhibition tomorrow, sorry." I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"It's fine. I need to prepare anyway. Call me with your flight info OK?"

"OK. Bestie bye Mello!" "Bestie bye" was our old parting in college.

"Bestie bye Lin!" She chuckled at the old nickname and hung up. I hung up after she did, and turned to Matt. "She'll be here in two days." He nodded.

"In other words, time for me to back off while you put everything together. Oh, and if you ask if I like something, the answer is always yes."

I smirked then sauntered up to him and kissed him. "Good boy," I murmured against his lips. He whimpered and I chuckled. "I think some stress relief is allowed before planning." He sagged in relief as he grabbed my belt.

Later I walked out of the bedroom and went to the phone book. I was naked, but it was just him there so I didn't care. I called the nice hotel here I knew Linda would like, that I had been planning to have her stay in if the time were to come. It wasn't the fanciest, because I knew super fancy hotels irked her. Soon she had a two week reservation at Baila Inn. I would extend the time if needed. I also cleaned our apartment even more. Then the challenge came. I called my hairdresser to set up two appointments. It was walk-in _and_ schedule place; and if I had a schedule, Matt wouldn't back out. Hopefully anyway. The receptionist, Kyouko, was surprised I did make an appointment though, since almost everyone just used the walk-in part. "I need the second person to be with Brenda please."

There was a pause. "Wow, Mello, you've mentioned this guy was shy, but requiring Brenda to not run out? His poor hair! His hair must be all split ends!"

I sighed sadly. "It is and it's killing me."

She sucked in a scandalized breath. "We'll get him in then."

I heard the shower running then stopping, and soon a groggy Matt, with wet hair, made himself some toast with his eyes half mast. "I'll take a shower, and then we have some stuff to do. We can get ice cream when they're done." Matt perked up at that, but looked suspicious. I took a quick shower and put on some comfortable but semi-casual clothes. When I left the bathroom, I saw Matt was watching _Street Justice Enforcers_. I bit my lip not to laugh, then went to the key rack near the entrance to the condo. I grabbed his keys and shook them. "Time to go." He sighed, but turned off the TV and followed. I drove us straight to Dragonfly Hair Salon.

Matt tensed. "Oh no. No way am I getting my head attacked with shears!"

I rolled my eyes. "You'll get a lollipop _and_ ice cream out of it."

He grit his teeth and muttered under his breath, "I'd rather it not be _me_ licking something for this."

I snickered. "Alright. If you be a good boy I will." He blushed but followed me in. I went to the counter and a Japanese girl, with a Beatles-esque haircut and glasses, told us Brenda was waiting for him. "Thanks Kyouko," I said and smiled.

Matt and I went farther back in, and saw a heavyset, redheaded, Texan woman turning on the sink hair washer for Matt. My hair was still wet. I sat down and another woman came up and draped a cloak over my front, then began snipping. They all knew by now what I wanted: just a slight trim. Meanwhile, Brenda was talking to Matt about how he really needed this haircut. She also mentioned how she hadn't seen him in church. Matt was silent and she changed the subject.

"So when are you two getting hitched?" I choked on my own spit, and I heard Matt do the same.

"We're working on plans now," I said. I sensed her nodding. She shooed Matt into the seat next to mine. He flinched when she took out some scissors, but relaxed after a bit. By then I was browsing the shampoo shelves, for something that might be good for his hair. I heard a blow-dryer and saw Matt sucking on a cherry lollipop. He looked even more sexy than usual, without his moppy hair in his face. I grabbed a bottle I thought would fit then paid. As promised, I took Matt out for ice cream, and later fulfilled my promise before we went to bed.

The next day, Matt and I set up a schedule at the courthouse to be legally joined. I also told the country club I had on reserve the date and time. Finally, we arranged for a universal preacher to do the ceremony. It made me feel bad, but I would take what I could get.

Soon the time to pick Linda up at the airport came. She ran up to me and squealed at seeing my "beautiful" scar, and Matt's "amazing" hair and eye colors. Matt was shocked when we arrived at the car, and she pulled a large set of colored pencils from her carry-on and began picking out colors to sketch us with. "I'll take a sketch of Matt and a stylizing you you, Mello, as payment for this."

"As I expected," I muttered. I instructed Matt to take her to our condo. When we got there, I made her some lasagna and we got to talking. Soon a color scheme of various blues and whites was decided upon, and Matt was sketched. In the later shopping, and picking out of invitations, and cake, and such, she managed to make a stylized portrait of me. Soon the invitations were sent and we all were nervous about the upcoming wedding.

***Notes***

***This was going to be in Matt's POV, but I realized that would be four chapters into the story of his POV. *headdesk***

*****"Hello? Oh my word yes. We can have it to you in less than one half hour; and thank you for choosing Big Pepperoni Pizza!" I heard Linda say in a bad attempt at an Indian accent.

I rolled my eyes. "Remind me why I introduced you to that Royal Canadian Air Farce video again."

**(Link to the video on my link/photo page)**

*****Baila **– notice it wasn't italicized. Baila, California is the fictional town where they live. It means he/she/single person (Usted) dances. Example: "**_**Ella baila en los fin de semanas**_**." Meaning, "She dances on the weekends." I chose it because it sounds pretty. No other reason. It's closer to "bye–lah" than "bail–uh"; in case you were wondering why I thought "bail–uh" sounded pretty.**

***I also have Photoshopped images as to what Linda's sketch and stylized image look like on my link/photo site. And yes that _exactly_ how my Matt looks. Both are Photoshopped renditions of art by the ANIME artists. (Yes _not _by Takeshi Obata, just inspired by him. I _am_ aware of the difference).**

***Brenda is my real life hairdresser. I promised her a cameo because I happened to mention this fic, and that Matt needed a haircut… while having my hair cut. ;}_} *Holds up an "I need a life" sign***

***Oh and yes I added an asterisk (*) for new notes to (hopefully) avoid future confusion.  
**


	5. Wedding

_Chapter 5_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter or story!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

I Would Do Anything

Wedding

**Mello POV**

Linda and I had picked out invitations and mailed them. Everyone, our boss, Misa, Light, B, L, Rem, Ryuk, Gelus, and, of course, Linda agreed to come. The day of the wedding I took extra care with my hair and tux. Everyone was inside the room we were to be wed in, so I took a deep breath and straightened my tie then walked in. Everything was beautiful as I walked down the aisle to Matt where he stood in his sexy tuxedo, with Mario boxers underneath, and took his hand. We turned to the universal preacher who began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Mello Keehl and Matt Jeevas." I didn't hear anything else I was too lost in Matt's eyes until, "They have asked to exchange their own vows." The preacher nodded to me.

"Matt," I began, "We probably had one of the most unorthodox meetings in history." He began to snicker along with Beyond and I glared at both. "Anyway, I've always been a firm believer that everything happens for a reason; and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You love me for me no matter what I do wrong. I'm always beautiful to you even if I don't think I am. You're so sweet, and make me whole when I'm falling apart. I love you more than my own life and always will. You are my whole. _Ljubim te vedno._ Love you always."

He smiled at me with a teary grin then shocked me by saying, "_Dober prijatelj, prijazen nasmeh, nežna glasba, moja roka v tvojih dlane, ti iskra si v mojih očeh, toplina mojega nasmeha, moje najlepše misli, utrip mojega srca in ljubezen mojega življenja. Lepe so zvezde sredi neba, se lepše so tvoje oči. Ljubezen ni le beseda, ljubezen je nekaj več, je nekaj kar je v tebi in meni, je nekaj kar je v nama obeh. Ljubim te nežno, ljubim te globoko, in v mojem srcu bos za vedno. Ljubezen je lepa, ljubezen je vse, če zvesto obljubita se. Ljubezen je lepa, ljubezen žari, le če ob meni za vedno boš ti. Naj živi do groba, najina zvestoba_."

I repeated the words in my head in English. _A good friend, friendly smile, soft music, my hand in your hand, you spark it up in my eyes, the warmth of my smile, my best thoughts, my heart beat and the love of my life. Beautiful sky in the middle of the stars, the better are your eyes. Love is not just a word, love is something more, something that is in you and me is something that is in us both. I love this gentle, deeply love you, and you'll be in my heart forever. Love is beautiful, love is all, if the promise is faithful. Love is beautiful, radiant love, with me only if you are forever. Long live to the grave, our loyalty. _I realized that last statement was like an echo of how he first told me he loved me. I bit my lip to keep from sobbing I was so touched. He brushed tears from my face with a smile since he knew they were happy tears.

"And now for the exchanging of rings" the preacher said. Matt took the ring from the pillow Gelus had been holding to my left and held it up to my finger. "Do you, Matt Jeevas, take Mello Keehl as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"

"I do," he said looking seriously at me.

"And do you, Mello Keehl, take Matt Jeevas as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"

"I do," I said never looking away from Matt's eyes.

"You may now exchange the rings." Matt put mine on first then I put on his. "I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the husband."

Matt tackled me into a kiss that turned a bit heated. We abruptly pulled apart at Beyond's wolf whistle and, "Take it off!" earning him a smack upside the head from Linda, and a laugh from everyone else.

Then the reception came at a country club room we had rented. I saw the cake and rolled my eyes. "I just_ had _to marry a nerd didn't I?"

"Its _geek,_" Matt huffed, "And the cake is chocolate."

"I know," I chuckled. The cake had three tiers. The top was a red mushroom Matt said made you, "Grow huge". I had chuckled at the implied double meaning. Below it was a green pipe, like the ones Mario traveled through. It was resting on the bottom tier which had a top of clouds with red and green turtle shells on it. Below it had mountains and lines of gold coins. I had thought it was cute, so I agreed we should use it.

Matt and I sat at the table in the middle of the front of the room. The others took their designated seats and Linda, my best girl, stood up to give her speech. "I've known Mello since our freshman year of college. I saw a sweet guy who was ashamed of his sexuality and I helped him overcome that. As head of our campus' LGBT club I walked him through it and was proud of how he helped the others as well. I knew whoever deserved him would have to really live up to my standards. Matt most certainly is." She smiled at both of us, and I squeezed Matt's hand and he squeezed back. "Matt, against the odds you seem to deserve Mello and vice versa. I hope it continues to be that way. Both of you take good care of each other. I really hope you will always be this happy." She sat down and looked a B.

He was Matt's best man but wanted Linda to speak first. He stood up and cleared his throat loudly. He opened his mouth to talk then frowned. "Hang on a second, I feel a bit hot with all these layers. He took off his jacket and we all saw his dress shirt was oddly bulky. He removed it to reveal a gray shirt with pink lettering reading, "Some dudes marry dudes. Get over it." "Ahh, much better," he said with a smirk. Everyone had a shocked expression which he ignored and continued, "Mells, when I first met you I knew you were something special. Over the years you've become like a little brother to both me and L. We both wanted to beat the shit out of the guys who never deserved you, but I'm really glad you finally met someone who's ass I have no intention of kicking. I hope you guys are happy too." He chuckled. "How many people have the honor of an in-law like Matt anyway? Welcome to the family Matt." Beside me, Matt grinned.

As we sliced off a piece and fed each other. Cameras flashed and I pecked Matt's lips. Soon the cake was divided and people ate, then the D.J. started playing. Matt and I had agreed our first dance song would be to _Bless the Broken Road _by Rascal Flatts. It was new country but beautiful and fit us well. We did that clinging and spinning in a circle thing. Matt stepped on my toes three times anyway. I chuckled when he blushed from embarrassment. The music continued to play until I heard Aerosmith's _Dude Looks Like a Lady. _Matt winced, but I smirked and pulled a secret weapon out of my jacket. I handed an unmarked CD to the DJ who was struggling not to laugh. Soon a new song came on and I grinned evilly.

A woman with a southern accent claimed she was better than the man in the song in, _Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better _from the musical _Annie Get Your Gun_. Nobody understood until the woman sang a high note, beating the guy in who could sing higher, and replied snarkily she was a girl when the man asked how she did. Everyone laughed and Ryuk yelled, "Victory goes to Mello!" For turning the joke on whoever requested _Dude Looks Like a Lady_.

Later we settled down for gifts that the others had placed at our table. The first we opened was in the obvious form of a wine bottle from L. It turned out to be a wine bottle _covered in chocolate_ that we could open on our first anniversary. I grinned. "Thanks L. I know how hard it must have been to part with this."

He shrugged. "I had B keep it so I wouldn't eat it." Matt chuckled next to me. The next was from Ryuk, Rem, and Gelus. It was a flat box that contained a finger painting of Matt and I, along with the invitation we sent them between two plates of glass in a pretty gold frame.

"Thank you so much," I said sincerely. Matt grinned at the finger painting.

"Linda, I think you may have competition coming up," he said cheekily. She stuck her tongue out at Matt playfully while Gelus grinned happily.

The next was from Misa. It contained a gay Kama Sutra, a kitty sex outfit, a nurse outfit with stethoscope, a whip, chocolate flavored lube and condoms. She was grinning happily and sincerely while Matt looked like he wanted to either faint or die of mortification._ I better not tell him about the box in the closet. I can't see him going past vanilla anyway. _"Thanks Misa," I said with as genuine a smile as I could muster. She gave me a double thumbs up while the others looked scandalized.

I quickly moved on to Light's gift only to discover it was fancy china we didn't need. Light was fully aware we didn't need it too. I forced a smile and thanked him as well. Matt managed to recover enough to repeat the sentiment.

Watari's was some Waterford crystal. I knew it was a traditional wedding gift and I didn't, in fact, own any. My thanks was much more genuine that time. Matt looked at it in fascination. He seemed scared to touch it but thanked him as well.

Near's was a small box with two tickets inside. "Play! A Videogame Symphony?" I read in confusion. Matt perked up next to me, obviously curious as well.

I looked at Near who was twirling his hair. "It is a full orchestra that plays nothing but video game songs such as the Legend of Zelda Theme, One Winged Angel, and the Super Mario Brothers' Theme."

Matt started bouncing beside me. "Sweet! Thanks Near!" He had a glowing and excited grin as he said it.

I smiled widely at him then Near. "Only you could get him interested in fine arts. Thank you very much." Near nodded and went back to fiddling with his napkin as well as L's who was sitting at the same table. He had tied them up and managed to make makeshift dolls out of them.

Linda's gifts were the sketch of Matt and the stylizing of me. "If you promise to hang them up I'll take that as payment. I really want you guys to have these" she said after we thanked her.

B's gifts were last. There were two T-shrits like the one he was wearing which he said were from a website called FCKH8. Proceeds of each shirt went to the fight for gay rights. He also made a two hundred and fifty dollar donation to Cyndi Lauper's True Colors Fund which was also for gay rights. I teared up at that and breathed a thank you. Matt hugged me and thanked him as well. After that, there was a bit more of partying until Matt and I went home. I knew we would leave for the honeymoon the next day. Tonight was just about us.

***Notes***

**A special thank you to **dancingsilverwolf** for being a sounding board for the gifts as well as improving the wine bottle to a CHOCOLATE COVERED wine bottle. b^-^d**

***Matt's Slovenian vows were the rest of the love phrases I pulled off the page I got **"_Lepe stvari so lepe, toda še lepše so, če jih delim s teboj" _**from in Chapter 27 Christmas of **_**You Can Bet On It.**_** Y'know the page I said I translated from Slovenian entirely? Yeah that one. I lost the link though sadly. :(**

***Matt and Mello kept their last names. I was going to make Matt a Keehl, but I figured the legal procedure would eat up plot time.**

*****" The cake had three tiers. The top was a red mushroom Matt said made you, "Grow huge". I had chuckled at the implied double meaning. Below it was a green pipe, like the ones Mario travelled through. It was resting on the bottom tier which had a top of clouds with red and green turtle shells on it. Below it had mountains and lines of gold coins." **Pic on my links/pictures page**

*****"He removed it to reveal a gray shirt with pink lettering reading, "Some dudes marry dudes. Get over it." **Link to a picture as well as FCKH8 will be on my links/pictures page. Warning! It is NOT KIDDING about F-bombs in** **the videos. The FCK is for a reason.**

*****_"Bless the Broken Road _by Rascal Flatts" **Link will be on my links/pictures page. My sister had this as her first dance song with her husband. Even if you don't like country I suggest listening to it. It fits this Mello to a T.**

*****"Aerosmith's _Dude Looks Like a Lady." _ **Cliché as Hell for Mello. I only added it because of the counter attack. I wanted it to but pummeled for overuse by example. -.- *is sick to death of it via overexposure* Link will be on my links/pictures site.**

*****"_Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better _from the musical _Annie Get Your Gun_." **Link on my links/pictures page. I like the Broadway Revival version which is kinda funny because I think the woman in it blew the original out of the water.**

*****"Play! A Videogame Symphony" **Link to a PLAYLIST of Youtube videos on my links/pictures page. Even then, I hardly scratched the surface. Click the side videos too. It's worth it. Trust me on this one.**

*****"Cyndi Lauper's True Colors Fund which was also for gay rights." **Really exists.**


End file.
